This program is designed to study the psychosocial sequelae of childhood cancer. It is proposed that a Registry developed previously be continued and maintained to record all children seen at the Sidney Farber Cancer Institute who have survived 60 months or more. Approximately 700 such children are now listed on the Registry and anywhere from 60 to 90 more children are predicted to become eligible each year. A total of 260 long term survivors will be investigated extensively by a multi-disciplinary team to determine medical, social and psychological sequelae. From this data base intervention and rehabilitation will be implemented. From the information learned from the intensive study of long term survivors, intervention is planned for those children who will begin treatment for cancer at the Sidney Farber Cancer Institute. There will be approximately 480 children over the requested grant period who would be eligible for psychosocial intervention. Effectiveness of intervention will be monitored both for newly diagnosed patients and for rehabilitation of the long term survivors. Both populations will have appropriate matched controls. A national conference for the sharing and dissemination of information gleaned from this and other intensive studies of psychosocial sequelae of childhood cancer is proposed. An educational program for primary care physicians, mental health workers and community agencies is planned.